Blood Doll
by Accsidental Badger
Summary: When Bella was in danger, Rosalie had been her Angel all along. Trouble is, she never found out until it was too late. FemSlash. Bella/Rosalie. OneShot.


Hello guys, Badger here. Call me that or anything you wish!

May I first offer up a quick warning. This is a femslash, or slash fic. It does not contain the usual Twilight pairings, but instead two girls, namely Bella and Rosalie.

It's just a one shot drabble, offering you some light entertainment, and something to think about.

The real reason Rosalie hates Bella is simply.

This stems from a theory I had, as a person who neither loves or hates Twilight, I always did wonder why the Cullen's were all so accepting of keeping a human around to put them in danger.

Enjoy!!

Set in the Hospital bed, at the end of Twilight.

_----------x----------_

**[ blood doll ]**

_----------x----------_

I woke up with a chill through my very soul.

My eyes had seen the blurred vision of something I believed to be an Angel. Blonde hair falling either side of her perfect porcelain face. Before I knew, I might have believed I was on the road to Heaven after all, now I understood it was hell, and this Angel was a Harpie. Rosalie.

But the cold feeling did not leave me. It was my hand, I realized, when my thoughts came back to me in some kind of order. My hand was pressed against stone, something ice cold and smooth as glass. I was scared to move it, I doubted I could.

"Rosa…lie…?"

"Don't try to talk." She whispered back to me. Even her voice was angelic, why did I know different? "Don't waste your words." There it was. The trademark tang of bitterness, the horrible aftertaste.

But I did try to talk, my mind reaching out in curiosity.

"What are you… doing here?" I rasped.

"Something I should have done months ago." Her eyebrows lowered, I wasn't sure of her expression, wether it was regret or boredom. She looked to me once again and I lay still and frozen. "Were you expecting Edward?"

"Is he here?" I asked, knowing I sounded almost too eager.

She snorted with laughter at that, knowing the same. "It's quite pathetic."

I wanted to argue, but I felt as if I was going to faint. The neon lights of the hospital were causing my eyes to blur and sting, as if someone had put drops into them. I heard many buzzing sounds and a far away beep. I wondered if it was my heart. It seemed a lot faster than I remembered, though my mind was numb to it.

"I suppose I should explain." She sighed, finally, seeing I was in no state to demand answers of her.

"Are you.." I paused. The thought had never occurred to me properly, and I was shocked, it scared me more than James. "Are you going to.. Kill me?"

Rosalie seemed, for a split-second, genuinely shocked. "I hadn't planned on it, no." She replied, simply enough, eyes still widened slightly. "Do you think I hate you that much?"

I did not answer. I must have looked idiotic to her, staring mindlessly, half dead, and hideous compared to her.

I suddenly realized what I was touching. I saw it as my eyes came into focus. My hand was inside her shirt! What I was touching was her breast, at least the top of it. Rosalie held my hand there. She must have been meaning to be gentle, yet there was no way I could pull away.

I heard the beep's going crazy, as shock and shivers ran through me. "Rosalie!" I gasped, finally coming to life.

"My skin used to be soft, there…" Rosalie sighed, sadly. "Everywhere…"

I wasn't sure what this was about. I still gasped, and tried to move away, yet I feared it would snap my wrist. "I can believe it.." I said, doubtfully, what did she want to hear?

Yet, I found my mind wonder to think about it.

Smooth, soft skin, leading into her shirt… The silk…

"He confuses you, doesn't he?" Rosalie spoke, as if she were speaking to someone else in another life. "He tells you he is dangerous, yet lures you in further. Touches you, everywhere, and yet tells you you can not feel him.. Inside of you."

My cheeks flushed, bright red. "That…"

"I know what it is like, Bella. Nearly one hundred years, yet I can remember." She sounded slightly angry now. "Edward tells me I can not touch you… Yet, here I am, touching you." She smirked, slightly, her smile even, delicate, sinister. I could not move from that bed, even if I tried. She brought another hand down, this time, I felt her singers like ice against my blushing cheek, cooling it.

"Why would you want to touch me?" I finally found my nerve again, a slight hint of rejection in my voice. "You should let me go, Rosalie!"

"The monitor says you rather enjoy it."

She nudged my hand lower into her bra.

In turn, she was moving her own. I felt her fingertips on my neck.

"Let me tell you why I hate you, Isabella Swan." I flinched, mostly from the feeling, but also because she knew I hated that name. Yet, what she said next shut me up.

"I hate you because I am scared for you." She whispered. "I hope you never have to know my past.." She trailed off, only for a second. She leaned in close to me. "Don't you wonder why the Cullens accepted you so readily? Yet, your love is supposed to be so… Forbidden?" She paused, placing emesis on the last word.

Forgetting myself, I uttered. "You didn't accept me." And I realized… That annoyed me.. More than that, it upset me.

"I did not want to see it happen again." Rosalie explained. "They have been doing it for generations… A pretty young thing, usually. Once it is Jasper's turn, then Edward, then Alice, then Emmett… Me too, of course." She didn't smile. "We will find some poor, unsuspecting Mortal and make them our little pet. They will dance for us and believe they are special. We will drain them… slowly."

I felt my stomach turn. Was she lieing? This was a horrible trick.

"Oh come now Bella," She frowned, "You can't expect us to have lived off deer this long?" She scoffed, like it was obvious.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Rosalie." I felt the anger rising.

"I have been trying to leave you alone," She snapped at me so suddenly I shut up. "Trying to make them leave you alone… You were… Special, to me, Bella. So special I would leave you behind." She whispered. "That's a strong thing, you know, Bella? Leaving someone behind.."

I wriggled slightly in her grasp, finding the strength to try to fight. When it did not work I gave in to her, gasping slightly. "I don't understand.."

"I wanted to make it difficult for you. Make you run away, while you had the chance."

There was a silence that came over us.

"You're not lieing… Are you?"

I felt my heart sinking, it was venturing deeper than it had done in the back of that taxi or in the ballet studio. I don't even understand why I believed her so much. Yet, she held me like a puppet, with more alure and strength than Edward, as we climbed through trees or lay in the meadow.

"Poor Carlisle even deludes himself that he is doing the right thing, somehow… Better for the rest of them, he says." She sighed out half dreamily. "Alice, too, you should watch her… She likes the girls. They squirm more, she says…"

I was squirming, as if on cue.

"…Like you." Rosalie finished.

She was looking down over me properly now. "I tried, Bella." Suddenly, her words were familiar to me. As if she was some best friend, sister, some loved one I did not know. Her words were torture and temptation all at once, as if I had been thrown from a bridge and still landed in flowers. "It has been for my love of you, Bella, not my hatred… I will take them away, Bella. You are no one's blood doll. You are going to be your own person."

They flashed before me.

Every dirty look, every snide comment, every worry in my head…

The door opened before I could reply to her, though I wanted to let a thousand words leave my lips.

Edward stood, the Cullen family behind him, all of them watching. Rosalie moved her hands away from me, more slowly than I thought. I sat up, aching all over, as they began to advance.

"What is going on?" Edward tilted his head, his expression serious.

"A girl's talk." Rosalie smiled, innocent as pie.

For months, I could not tell Edward. I could barely look at him. I felt like I had two cold hand prints upon me. My cheek, my neck… And I dreamed of Rosalie, I dreamed of her every night until they left.

I don't know how or why, but a few weeks after the beginning of the new school year, the Cullens left. Word was, it was something to do with Rosalie causing a fuss. Everyone believed it. She was a spoiled bitch, after all.

I tried to find them, sometimes. I never stopped trying. I cried for Edward for months, for what I knew of him now. Yet, I cried for Rosalie for the rest of my life.

No matter how hard I tried, after she had gone I never dreamed about her again, though I tried.


End file.
